


Errands

by hatfilms



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fights, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Urban Fantasy, Urban Magic Yogs, lowkey proud of this???? maybe leave some advice or some tips on how to improve it?, ok so at the end is fluff, this is also the first time in writing UMY/Garbage court so idk:0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatfilms/pseuds/hatfilms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't the fact that Smith was scared, it was more the fact that he was nervous. Yeah, nervous.<br/>Trott had sent him on what seemed to be an impossible errand that just so happened to end in something he'd never wanted to encounter.<br/>They had royally fucked this one up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Errands

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got around to editing and uploading this!:0  
> I actually have a tumblr for these fic updates / aesthetic reblogs for the garbage court lot  
> It's garbagecourt.tumblr.com (cheeky self promo)
> 
> Also follow my main blog irlsmiffy.tumblr.com and send in prompts for me to write!! :^D

Trott sat at the kitchen island, looking at Sips cooking breakfast.  
"Gotta go on errands today but I'm really not feeling it" He sighed before thumping his head on the marble counter top.  
He had to go late at night and he always felt uneasy being out that late.  
"I just feel kinda worried about going out that late? Especially since last time" Trott said as the smell of bacon filled his nose.  
He looked up to a plate of the said bacon in front of him, Sips smiling sympathetically.  
"Why dont you get Smith to go? He's pretty good at looking out for himself" Sips suggested, snagging a piece of bacon from the plate he'd just put in front of them both.  
"Yeah...I guess I could, he owes me one anyway" Trott added before he heard footsteps.

Joined to the footsteps was a sleepy looking Smith.  
In all honesty, he looked kinda cute with his messy bed hair, slightly too big shirt (which happened to be Ross's) and loose fitting boxers. It wasn't a sight you got to see often.  
"Morning Smith" Sips greeted the other as Smith slumbered his way to the seat next to Trott.  
"Mm" He replied, rubbing his eyes a little before looking at Trott.  
He smiled drowsily before leaning forwards, giving the other a small eskimo kiss.  
"So" He spoke, before yawning, scrunching up his nose somewhat.  
"What's on the agenda?" He asked, looking at both Sips and Trott.  
"Oh uh" Both snapped back into some sort of focus and started speaking.  
"Wondering if maybe you could do some errands for me?" Trott asked as he looked at the already disgruntled face of Smith.  
"Nah mate" Smith said after a while. He took the last bit of bacon from the plate, shouts from Sips followed the assault.  
"You still owe me one" Trott said as a matter-of-a-factly.  
"I don't!" Smith argued, his voice breaking a little as he raised his tired voice.  
"Uh huh, so you're going back on your word when you said 'I owe you one' about three weeks back when I got you out of yet another awkward situation?" Trott responded smoothly as he recalled the events that happened three weeks prior.  
Smith stayed silent for a while before sighing, realising that he wasn't going to get out if this one  
"Fuck..fine. When am I going?"  
"Come on, I'll show you" Trott said, hopping off the chair. He took his hand before leading the other towards window.

"Look, you see over there?" Trott asked, using his free had to point over to the outskirts of town.  
"You gotta get a package for me" He added as Smith bit his lip a little.  
"I don't know how I feel about this. You know how dangerous it is there? Kirins guys patrol that whole area when they can"  
"Yeah but it's late at night, they would all be drinking or something, all you gotta do is get there and come back" Trott said as he looked up, almost in a hopeful manner. "I'll let them know you're coming so you don't get axed or anything" Trott added.  
Smith pondered on the thought before agreeing.  
“Can I at least wear an earpiece like we usually do for the more high-tech stuff because, between you and me mate, I’m pretty fucking scared" He mumbled.  
"You know I’m already wanted for so much shit, you don’t even understand” Smith replied, lowering his voice to a whisper for the last part, leaning in so his forehead was resting against Trotts.  
The smaller one grinned before lifting his head to kiss Smiths nose.  
“Don’t see why not, you shouldn’t run into any trouble anyway, I’m sure of it” He replied quietly. He let go of Smiths hand and started to head back towards Sips.  
While they’d been talking, Ross had made his way downstairs and had taken Smiths seat.  
“Morning” Ross greeted them as he saw the other two joining around the kitchen island. Smith sitting on the end, cross-legged.

 

It was much later on and Smith slunk around the flat as it was nearing 11 pm. He hoped that deep down, Trott wouldn’t actually make him go.  
He went to grab his leather jacket off the hoot in the hallway when Trott caught his hand.  
“You’re okay with doing this, yeah?” The selkie asked as he let go, letting Smith shrug the jacket over his shoulders.  
“It might as well be done and as you said, you’re sure I won’t run into trouble anyway” Smith responded, an air of nervousness to him. Trott leant up, kissing the others cheek and handing him a small earpiece.  
“I’m just on the other side of this, don’t be nervous” Trott added in a reassuring tone. He stepped back, letting the other through the hallway.  
Smith nodded, staying silent as he tugged on his doc martens, lacing them up. With that, he walked towards the doorway of the flat, turning the handle. He paused before walking out, not looking back.

The lights started to buzz and flicker above him as he walked down the dingy hall way. He made a somewhat disgusted noise as he pressed the elevator button. It made a small grinding sound, thus grinding to a halt just before the doors opening.  
Another person was already in there, going down presumably. Smith wasn’t one to make small talk but the way this guy looked at him on the way in bugged him.  
“What do you want?” He asked, his voice hushed as he looked up at the numbers decreasing.  
“Nothing much” The other male said, looking over at Smith once more. He was a good inch or two taller than Smith, a hood covering most of his features.  
“Just wondering why a kelpie such as you would be going out so late” He replied. He had a snarky tone to his voice as he said the word ‘kelpie’ almost like it was a low thing to say.  
“Errands” Smith mumbled, already regretting the choice of making small talk.  
“Mm, whatever you say” The hooded male replied before the elevator hit the ground floor. The metal doors made some sort of a scraping noise as they opened, showing the two to the lobby.

Without further a do, Smith walked out the main doors, the man walking in the other direction. Smith let out a sigh of relief as he watched him go.  
As he began to walk, a loud crackle came from Smiths ear, jogging him back into the reality. Trott had undoubtedly just heard the whole thing.  
“What the fuck was that?” Smith asked as he readjusted the earpiece within his ear, keeping his head low as he did.  
“I should be asking you the same question. Don’t make small talk in an elevator you fucking idiot, who does that?” Trott said between laughter, Ross and Sips joining in behind him.  
Smiths face flushed a little out of embarrassment as he pressed onward.  
“Shut the fuck up or I’ll turn back around and leave your damn parcel behind. Also he looked at me weirdly when I stepped in. Apparently kelpies aren’t allowed out this late” Smith finished. As he passed someone, he kept his voice quiet, not wanting to be seen talking to what seemed to be himself. He picked up his pace a little as he turned the corner into a maze of small alleyways. All leading off into different directions.  
“I’m at the Maze Way, gimme a clue on where to go?” Smith asked quietly as he looked around for any sign. He waited silently as he heard beings walk behind him in the main street, presumably going home.  
“Do you see an alleyway called Underbridge?” Trott asked, Smith looking around for said thing.  
He nodded before realizing that Trott probably, most definitely couldn’t see that.  
“Uh, yeah, I’m walking down it now” Smith replied as he walked onwards. He stayed close to the side of the wall, pulling his leather jacket over himself a little bit.  
Trott lead him down several little alleyways. The trip accumulated up to about half an hour of walking around until Smith actually found the place.  
“Okay so, I’m here, I think. I just go in, walk up to the counter and say what again?” Smith asked, as he mentally prepared himself for the moments ahead. He was nervous to say the least, not scared, just nervous. It seemed like a sceptical plan bit if Trott thought it worked then it must, he guessed.  
“Just say that you’re there on behalf of me and show the guy the earpiece, he’ll get the message” Trott said before talking to Ross behind him.  
Smith heard a sigh from the other end, Trott reentering the conversation.  
“Ross says hi” Was all he said, Smith could almost hear Trott rolling his eyes as he said it.  
“Right okay, I’m just going to go in and tell him I say hi back” Smith whispered before walking in, a small smirk on his face.

He walked in front of the store, it was painted black on the outside, the windows covered in what seemed to be cob webs and artificial snow. Probably from years ago, seeing as the alleyways hadn’t seen any sort of life since decades ago.  
Smith pushed open the door, a small bell chiming above him. As he stepped in, he looked around, it just seemed to be tat. Not just charity shop tat but actually quite expensive tat, if that was even possible. He saw what seemed to be figurines from comic books he’d never even heard of. He saw old mannequins and guitars, clothing that the moths had already seen too. Either way, this probably wasn’t the place anyone would want to be caught dead in, literally.  
He made his way through the maze of trunks on the ground towards the counter. An old brass hotel lobby bell sat on top; he presumed he was meant to press it to gain any type of attention.

He pressed the bell, it was a little stiff, from near to no usage at all. He heard footsteps from way off in the room behind the lobby coming towards him. He looked around momentarily, unsure of what to expect.  
A man, around his age, maybe a little older, stepped out from behind the beaded curtain which right behind the lobby desk. He was around the same height as the kelpie but with a totally different structure. He sure wasn’t human, infact, Smith was unsure of what the hell he was. Either way, now was not the time to be thinking about the insides of other beings.  
“I’m here on, uh, behalf of Trott?” Smith stuttered slightly. He winced a little in embarrassment as he heard the coo’s from the other side of the earpiece. The others found it somewhat cute when he stumbled over his words. Ridiculous, in Smiths opinion, nothing cute about it.  
That reminded him. He turned a little and pointed to said earpiece.. The man looked less bewildered when Smith showed him the piece and nodded. He back into what seemed to be the storage cupboard. Smith looked up when he heard the man speaking to him.  
“Sorry for looking at ya’ like that. After you stumbled on your words, I wasn’t entirely convinced that you were actually here for Trott. Plus, you’re a kelpie and I ain’t seen you guys around here for ages. You lot seem to be out more during the day huh? ” The man asked as he came back out, handing Smith over a box. Smith took it from his hands, nodding nervously.  
“Uh, yeah, it’s a speech thing I wouldn’t worry hah…and you could say that? I’m only out because the bastard didn’t want to do his own errands” Smith replied, laughter to his tone as he spoke. The man smiled at him before looking over his shoulder.  
“Aight man, it looks like I’ve got more customers, seems to be busy tonight. Tell Trott I say hello would ya? Or can he hear me? Either way, I’d get going, you don’t want to get caught out yknow?” He replied, showing Smith out the back way as not to run into any sort of kerfuffle.  
Smith nodded, thanking him before holding the box close to his chest.

“Trott” He murmured as he leant against the back of the shop’s back door.  
“Hm?” He heard the other say, the tone of his voice was somewhat soothing.  
“Can you help me back? Y’know, it’s gotten darker since I first went in and you know the alleyway maze better than I do”  
“Nah mate, don’t need to worry about the maze. Got a short cut, according to Sips” Trott said as he started giving directions for the other to listen to.  
“Right, Sips says just go up the road…type thing you’re on and carry on ‘till you come to the outside of a bar? Then turn right and you should be on the same road as the flat complex” Trott said into the earpiece as Smith walked onward.  
“And you didn’t think to tell me this earlier, before we wasted half an hour in a maze?” Smith asked as he pressed on, slipping the small-ish box into his jacket pocket with some effort.  
“Sips said he forgot” Trott laughed as the other two joined in. Smith frowned a little. He wanted to be back at the flat, being smothered in love by the other 3 but instead he was stuck at in the middle of somewhere with something for Trott. It wasn’t even for his own sake. He sighed as he turned a corner, seeing the bar Sips was on about.  
“I found the bar, there's people outside the back entrance?” Smith replied, looking up for a second as he walked closer towards the gaggle of people.  
“Be careful, love” Trott said, adding the ‘love’ on the end. It was a habit between those two, it was more of an ongoing joke but it soon just stuck with them.

Smith kept his head down as he came in clear view of the people. He saw the light illuminating the floor as he walked past. Just as he was about to get past, ignoring the people now around him. He looked up as he saw a person standing in front of him.  
"Can I help you?” Smith asked, looking around him, flicking his hair out of his eyes. Nervousness struck him almost immediately when he looked around. He saw how many people were actually surrounding him, making his stomach drop.  
“Yeah, saw you at Tom’s shop, what’cha got there, cutie?” The man in front of him smirked as he looked down, opening the right side of his jacket with one finger.  
“N-Nothing of your concern” Smith replied, mentally cursing his stutter. “And don’t call me cutie” He added as he stepped backwards, bumping into someone who seemed to be close to him.  
“Oh, but you’re a kelpie, ain’t ya? Smell your scummy kind from a mile away, don’t you thrive off flirting?” He asked, the finger that was holding his jacket open, moved up to his cheek, stroking it softly. Smiths’ cheeks burned, not from lust or embarrassment, but from fear.  
“And I think that thing would be useful to our needs” Another chimed in from the circle. The taller man head of Smith, shooting a look over in that general direction.  
“Now, how about you make this easy and hand that little box over, love” The word love made Smith shiver slightly. He shook his head frantically, looking around in a desperate plea to find away to leave. He found a gap between the guy before him and the person to his left. He looked up, waiting for the right moment.  
“C’mon, you know you love the attention. Give us the box and we’ll give it to you all you want” The man above him smirked, pronouncing his words.  
Smith heard a crackle in his ear, the whisper of Trotts voice coming through.  
“Get out of there” He breathed, trying not to panic nor freak the other out.  
“I don’t like attention from you” Smith muttered before finding himself running between the two beings and running up the street ahead of him. He heard shouts and many footsteps now following him as he found where the street opened up. Smith looked around before looping back around into yet another alleyway.

He pushed aside the dead hanging vines above the alleys arch way entrance in a frenzy as he tried to escape the shouts from behind him.  
"Trott" Smith whispered as he tried to keep his voice down and his breathing steady.  
The earpiece crackled a little before he heard the others voice faintly.  
"Yeah?" The other sounded so calm for the predicament they were in currently.  
"We royally fucked up this one" Smith replied. He heard someone a little way off heading towards his general direction.  
He picked himself up again, running onward towards the innards of the city.  
He would be home soon. Just keep on going.  
"You'll be fine" Trott replied, his voice still calm as he spoke.  
"How the fuck are you so calm?" Smith answered after a short while, his boots rubbing against his heels as he pressed onward. His chest rising and falling at a quick pace.  
"Because if I'm not, it'll make you more freaked. You're going to be fine, just move. Where are you?" Trott spoke softly. Ross's panicked voice and Sips monotone worry backing up Trotts calm manner.  
"I" Smith paused momentarily. The shouting behind him catching up with him at a considerable pace.  
"I don't know, in a fucking alley way" He replied, trying not to let his fear show. He looked around him, turning his head swiftly.  
"Trott I don't know I'm just on the outskirts, I'm nearly in the town I think? I’m just in an alley way" His voice breaking a little as he kept on running. He found his way onto another part of the cobble path. This path opened up into a small square with a fountain in the middle. This was, Smith thought, where all the alley ways lead to. He was tugged back into conscience when he heard Trotts voice speaking through the crackled earpiece.

"Don't worry okay, listen. You will get hom- hey what was that?" Trott said quickl. His tone changed as he heard manic laughter and shouts coming through the earpiece at Smiths end.  
Smith hadn’t realised how close the people, who were behind him before, were. They had caught up with him rapidly, about a step or two behind.  
"Ah shit, Trott, Trott, they've got me!" Smiths fear-stricken voice shouted as he attempted to fight back.  
Smith focused on trying to fight back a couple of the group who were distracting him. The rest surrounding him within a circle in the middle of the cobble square. There were too many of them to fight off alone but Smith tried. His vision clouded by thoughts of tactics as he pushed forwards, bringing his body to fight.  
"Trott, I need some fucking help you bastard!" Smith screamed as he tried to kick of several of the people who were lunging themselves at him. Blades and magic came in contact with his skin as he tried to defend himself. He kept his head up as he tried to throw punches at the things ahead. Alas, magic was more powerful than his punches.  
Still, he tried. Picking himself up as he ground his teeth together in anger. He was not going to be set back just yet. He might appear somewhat of a easy target with his over confidence and his somewhat good looks but deep down, he was burning with anger. He pushed through several of the guys, aiming his fists for their jaws. Easy place to cause pain, Smith thought. He fought back for as long as he could until the constant crackle of the earpiece went quiet as Smith suffered a blow to the head, knocking his body sideways. He fell back, his body slamming into the ground below him. Blood started to seep through his clothes and into his now matted hair from where his head had made contact with the cobbled stone below him.  
He tried to push himself up before he fell back down. His head spinning with the loose thoughts of dying.  
He was down to his last resort. He was defenseless; he had nothing to protect him.  
He crawled back a little against the cobbles. Holding on to the curves of the stones before falling back down. The group kept on firing shots at him, coming back to crowd him again.

“If only you had co-operated; we might have shown some sort of decency to your miserable end” One of them said, an underlying hate filling his voice.  
“Shame we won’t do the same for you” A yell from behind them all came, startling several members of the group. It caused them to turn round.  
Seconds later, a flash of what seemed to be blue shattered in the air. Smith heard shouts from the other party that had seemed to be on Smiths side.  
He looked over as best as the group scarpered. He could to see both Ross and Trott heading towards the centre of the fight.  
Smith heard cries from the opposing party and cracks of lighting filling the air. The sky was darkening quickly as clouds formed overhead.  
He looked up briefly as he saw the rest of the people around him flee leaving a few fighting souls left. They were almost begging for mercy before both Trott and Ross made it clear they weren't going to give it.

A few minutes passed and there was silence. A couple bodies remained on the cobbles, unmoving and lifeless.  
"Smith!" The kelpie heard two voices and footsteps running towards him as he continued to lie there. His chest rising and falling at an impressive pace.  
He felt arms around him as he was picking up by Ross presumably.  
The auburn haired male instinctively turned to hide in the gargoyles chest. Tears were clinging to his lashes as he shook slightly.  
He felt safe in Ross’s arms, in fact, he just felt glad Ross was there. He couldn’t trust Trott right now, not after the shit he’d just made him go through. In his defense, Smith thought, it wasn’t entirely his fault but he wasn’t going to forgive him just yet. Maybe show him a lesson to do his own damn jobs.  
"Shh..." Ross cooed gently as he held him close, kissing the top of his head.  
"We need to get him home, he's lost too much already, He's not safe" Trott mumbled. He was fear-stricken as he walked next to the other two, raising a hand to stroke Smiths arm lightly.  
Smith flinched as he felt contact from the other, almost hissing.  
Trott tilted his head as he looked taken aback. He shot a glance Ross, who simply shrugged his shoulders in return.  
"Smith I-" Trott began to speak before being cut off by the person in question.  
"Don't" He mumbled, his voice raspy from exhaustion as he lifted his head, looking at Trott with a glassy stare.  
"You got me into this"- He paused to take a breath before continuing.  
"-Mess, if you hadn't made me get your fucking things" Smith finished. An influx of tears forming in his eyes as he clutched onto Ross.  
"Hey! You said you were okay with this, I asked yo-" Trott was cut off again. This time by Ross who took a hand away from Smith's waist where he lay in bridal position, to grip onto Trotts forearm.  
"Don't" He whispered, giving the other a stern look before removing his arm from the other.

Trott almost look betrayed as Ross turned his attention back to holding onto Smith. He balled his fists slightly, grinding his teeth before letting his arms fall limply to his side. He walked along side them both, mostly trying to collect his thoughts. Plus was no point trying to argue with Smith, it wasn't fair on him. The rest of the walk home was relatively silent apart from the small whimpers from Smith and the gentle cooing from Ross.

It took about 15 minutes before they made it to the flat complex. It was dark when the three of them entered, Trott pressing the bottom for the elevator. He looked back over at the two of them, feeling a slight pang of jealously as Ross held him. He shook the feeling away as the lifts doors opened. The lights above them that ran along the ceiling flickered. Trott looked back at Ross and Smith before walking a little quicker. He did it to avoid the awkwardness of walking through with an injured court member. It’d happened before but, it wasn’t ever as bad as Smiths case.

He unlocked the door, hearing Sips watching the TV quietly. Trott looked round the door momentarily to see him already standing up. The selkie then pushed the door all the way open. He held it open while Ross came through, Smith still close to chest.  
"Oh shit" Sips murmure as he rushed to the bathroom to find some sort of bandage or cloth.

 

Meanwhile, Ross walked over to the kitchen island, sitting Smith on top. Both Ross and Trott observed the other, the cuts, the bruises, the burns. It was near damn lucky that they came as soon as they did.  
Smith sat there with his eyes closed as he tried to go over what happened.  
With that in mind, he slid his jacket off, taking the small box out from his pocket.  
"M' sorry" Smith mumbled as he's sat on the counter, fiddling with his torn t-shirt.  
"Don't be" Ross replied as he moved to hold the others hand, kissing his cheek.  
"No, I am" Smith sighed, his voice small as he lifted his head, looking over to Trott.  
He reached out a hand, which Trott took hold of instinctively.  
Smith bought him closer, taking his hand away from Ross's, wrapping both of his hands around the smaller one.  
"I'm sorry I cause so much shit and I guess I wasn’t careful. Here’s the parcel" He whispered into the others hair, not being able to hold a grudge forever. Trott murmured a small reply before he was interrupted by Sips.  
"Come on guys, less hugging, Smith, we need you treated" He said as he held bandages and some sort of ethanol in his hand.

Ross and Trott stood back as Sips looked at Smith, almost surveying the damage.  
"How the fuck did you do this Smith..." Sips asked rhetorically. He looked at the other with sad eyes before lifting up his shirt slightly to attend to the gash on his waist.  
“Don’t ask me, I have no clue” Smith laughed slightly before wincing at the pain.  
"This...might hurt" Sips said under his breath as he concentrated on dousing the cloth in medicinal alcohol, applying it to the cut.  
A shriek came from Smith as he flinched, moving away, hitting the back of his head on the pans above his head  
"Stop! Stop stop stop!" He repeated as he kicked at Sips, covering the cut on his waist with his hands  
"We have to clean it" Sips said. Reaching his hand out for the other to hold, soothing him slightly until he moved back to the edge.  
Smith edged closer before shaking head, looking over to Trott for some sort of help.  
“Don’t you have any magic or anything that can do this?” He asked in desperation, his face forlorn as Trott shook his head sadly.  
“This is the only way Smith, c’mon, guys-" Sips reasoning with Smith, turning around to the others before carrying on his sentence.  
“-Help me, calm Smith down because this has to be done” Sips finished. He looked back up at Smith as the other two came into his peripheral vision.  
They both talked calmly to Smith, trying to keep his focus on them. Sips applied more ethanol before adding a bandage, attending to the other cuts he had.

After about half an hour, with everything bandaged up, they were finally finished. It was a hell of a time, Smith exhausted his voice after the shouting because of the pain.  
"I guess I won't be going out on errands for a while" Smith said quietly. Ross opened his arms for him, Smith sliding into them from where he sat on the counter. He wrapped his legs around his waist and draping his arms around his neck.  
"I think not, buttercup" Trott replied as he looked up at Smith, smiling a little in reassurance.  
"I'm sorry, for putting you in that much danger" Trott replied as Smith reached out a hand for Trott to hold.  
"I think we all should keep our heads down for a while" Sips said from behind them. Bringing one arm around Trotts waist.  
"Maybe a few days or so, Smith, possibly more" Sips added as he nodded at Smith as the other acknowledged his words.  
Ross walked towards the couch before sitting in the middle, Smith turning slightly so he was comfortable in his lap. The other two joined either side of Ross as he flicked through the channels.

Ross eventually chose a channel and focused on it half heartedly. Most of his attention was primarily on Smith as he placed a hand on his waist, rubbing small circles lightly into his hip bone.  
Smith tilted his head up slightly, his cheeks flushing a light pink as he pressed into Ross a little more.  
Smith felt safe while he was with Ross, he wouldn't ever admit that. Since Smith had found Ross it was almost like an instant spark between them ignited and it stayed a burning flame since.

"Ross, change the channel, I know you like it and stuff but, half of is don't really care for Grand Designs" Sips said, looking over to the taller one.  
"But, have ever considered that Kevin is actually a saviour for big builds?" Ross replied, straight faced before laughing slightly, handing over the remote.  
"Yeah, change it then" He smiled before Trott and Sips began bickering over him about what channel to watch.  
Ross ducked his head a little so he was resting near Smiths ear.  
He tilted his head before smiling, his eyes meeting the striking blue of Ross's.  
"You okay, sweetheart?" He asked before pressing a kiss to the side of his jaw.  
"Mhmm" Smith replied leaning into the touches a little more.  
"Good" Ross added before looking over at Trott who was giving him a disapproving look.

“You can’t keep Smith all to yourself yknow” Trott said, exerting a breathy laugh as he did. Trott shuffled up to rest his head of Smiths lap, who bought his hands to play with the curls of Trotts hair.  
“Alright guys, I see how it is” Sips murmured, all three looking at him before rolling their eyes, almost in unison.  
“You can stick to your damn stocks on the tv” Smith grinned before reaching his hand out for Sips, inviting him into the group. Sips moved across, resting his head on Smiths shoulder.  
“We aren’t keeping the channel on Stocks by the way Sips, we have to change this” Trott lifted his head slightly. Sips argued back immediately about how the stocks were oh so important to their business, Smith and Ross both just sighing as they focused on the TV.  
Smith relaxed into Ross a little more. 

He closed his eyes and just listened to his surroundings, realizing how good it was to be back.


End file.
